rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Arika Kalm
Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Name Concept: Small Girl with Power Tools and Armor Player: ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM: ShadowDragon8685 Email: ShadowDragon8685 Motivation: Restore the rule of the Solar Exalted for the safety and prosperity of all Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 16 Anima: A huge warstrider floating on wings of essence History Arika Kalm's story begins as something of a tragedy; in a society dominated by family, she was an orphan. No person in the Seventh Legion could figure out where the orphan came from – she herself has no idea. Though her blue hair points to an origin in the South-West (or possibly a lineage descended from Terrestrial Exalts of the Air Aspect,) she has no memory before the day she was found and labeled a stray. Though she seemed doomed, a poor family of Helots whose youngest female member was homosexual decided to adopt her. Miraculously, the General Assembly accepted their petition, and she was named their daughter and a Helot in one fell swoop. The girl grew – precociously, some might say – and by her tenth year had demonstrated a high capability with mind and body, though she was socially awkward. She was apprenticed to a mortal magitech technician thanks to her aptitude with technology and intelligence. Although her loyalty to the establish political doctrine was questionable at best, lacking the conservative nature common in Lookshy, she consistently proved to not be a troublemaker, and so wound up working with her master in a Third Legion Depot close to the wall. While stationed there, she had a chance meeting with an honored guest – The Spinner of Glorious Tales, First God of Great Forks, was visiting the garrison on his way to travel to Lookshy (in disguise) and was taken with the girl's spirit as she gleefully interrupted his stories, adding her own embellishments and giggling at his lame jokes. He lingered for some time, entertaining the garrison and support staff for weeks before leaving, and life returned to normalcy – though Talespinner had, of course, planted the seed of adventure in the girl's heart, it lay dormant, always struggling to sprout but never quite capable of bursting free without impetus that wouldn't come for almost a year. That was where Fate would intersect with her life and change it forever. Her dramatic life change was foretold almost a year prior, in Yu-Shan. A Sidereal astrologer of the Bronze Faction received a portent – that in Lookshy, near to it's border, one of the Solar Exalted would arise, a mighty warrior of the Dawn Caste with the fortitude to build, who could conceivably construct things – artifice and more metaphysical things, like ideas – which could threaten the agenda of the Bronze Faction, even their maintenance of order on Creation. Worse, this Exalt was on top of a cache of artifacts strong enough to make him a dire threat to any Wyld Hunt. This fanatic became convinced that the solution was to preemptively attack, raze the Lookshan cache and slaughter every mortal who could potentially Exalt. The Wyld Hunt could not do the job – it would be taken as an overt act of war by Lookshy, and the Realm would become embroiled in war. The Monks would not act; more direct action was called for. He spent the year gathering OutCaste mercenaries, lowlifes, and pirates. The Sidereal fanatic attacked in person, leading his band of mercenaries, having scouted the location previously for many months, though never delving into the armory itself. That was a crucial mistake. It is an open secret amongst those 'in the know' that Lookshy counts among it's many caches some which are host to 'black' items – those which the Terrestrial Exalted cannot make use of, that they maintain simply so that Anathema do not get their hands upon them. Though this cache had no such Warstriders, it contained an Oricalcum Celestial Battle Armor in pristine condition. An armor which the most precocious and youngest of the technicians, an inconsequential mortal girl, knew of. The commander of the garrison found the girl's muttering and inventive cursing when she was working on an impossible project to be uproariously amusing, and so he allowed her to attempt to decipher the armor's mysteries, safe in the knowledge that her attempts would be futile at best (and assured of good humor when she tried such desperate measures as putting the armor on and needing to be rescued from what was effectively an immobile golden statue.) The OutCaste warriors attacked. Though they were poorly armed and equipped, and poorly disciplined compared to the defenders, they outnumbered the Seventh Legion's Terrestrials three to one, and when it seemed as if they were in danger of falling, arrows from nowhere seemed to revitalize them, shooting health directly into them. In swift order the garrison's defenders were broken and the attackers set about murdering the noncombat staff. Arika, in a panic, seeing her mentor slain before her eyes by a Terrestrial Exalt and watching her friend, the base commander, stand as a bulwark between her and the enemies on the main thoroughfare order her to run, did as told. But instead of retreating and fleeing the garrison into the night, she fled down, through the levels, past the inoperable and unmanned warstrider armor, past the Jade Daiklaives and Goremauls, to the lowest level, to the Black chamber. As battle above her raged, she desperately pulled the armor apart, hopping into it and pulling it back up atop her. Some mortals might have been content at that – one is not going to look inside a suit of armor in a vault for a person, but Arika had one thought on her mind – fighting back. The OutCaste attackers burst into the lowest level as she was pulling the helmet on, her arms burdened and barely able to move the massive Oricalcum armor. As one took aim at her with a Powerbow and let fly, she let out an incredible shout. And she moved like the wind, snatching the arrow from the air and bounding across the room in a fraction of a heartbeat, ramming her armored fists into their faces, and seizing a sledgehammer from a nearby workbench. The tide of battle was turned in an instant; the emergence of one of the Chosen of the Sun from a previously unnoticed vector tends to do that, and just as the OutCaste were mopping up the remains of resistance above, Arika burst from the armor, looking for a fight. She found one, and battle was joined, but Terrestrial OutCastes, mercenaries and bounty hunter scum were no match for a Bronze Tiger, and soon the fight was Arika and the Sidereal who had precipitated the fight. Though she was seemingly invulnerable to blows from his Goremaul, her skill was insufficient to overcome his, and they battled, falling back into the garrison's Warstrider bay. The Sidereal landed a massive blow, toppling the giant suits of sorcerous armor onto Arika – three Colossus suits fell upon her at once, propelled by the Sidereal's assault. It seemed she had been flattened into a griddle-cake, but then the floor gave in. Arika landed in a tomb – not necessarily a large one, but beautiful and inlaid with glimmering gold. A sarcophagus lay inside, and atop it was something that seemed to be a tool of some sort, with two handles and a long, serrated blade. She grabbed it from the top of the tomb, as the ceiling meters above gave way, and three Warstriders and a Sidereal Exalt fell into the tomb. Holding the device, she felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized it for what it was. In the throes of the Second Breath, it roared to life despite having no Hearthstone, and when the Sidereal landed, she attacked him with the roaring, whirling device – so armed, she now had the upper hand, and before he could retreat she had severed both of his arms. Realizing he was done or, and realizing that he had been played for a fool by a self-fulfilling prophecy, he fled, using a technique to make himself dead to the world. When she climbed from the tomb and emerged from the armory, all Arika found was slaughter. There was only one survivor of the battle, and that had been her. She spent the rest of the night burying the dead, and then had to decide her course. While she considered traveling north-west, to the city of Lookshy itself to report the events and report for duty, on an instinctive level she felt her fate was elsewhere, that to live as one of the Celestial Exalted, loathed as Anathema by some and trusted by almost none, a pawn and tool at best, was less than ideal. She ran to the East, reaching the Wall within mere hours, far from any significant force. Then she focused, and large golden wings sprouted from the back of her armor, Essence gathering into them with a tremendous power as the shocked sentries watched her lift into the air, and soar off to the East, her departure shaking the area. There, the girl knew, was her destiny. Somewhere else. Somewhere... Away. Someday she would return, she thought – someday she would march down the great avenues with her armor nakedly golden, march to the top of the Lookshy Manse and proclaim a new way – a better way. But that was a far-off dream. Her story was just beginning. Appearance and Personality Arika is a girl of imposing stature compared to the majority who live where she grew up - standing five-foot six, with bright blue hair, she has a tall, lanky body, as if she grew vertically faster than her body could keep up horizontally. Bubbly and outgoing, she seems to project the impression of being an awkward mortal girl in the throes of puberty, not shy about hitting on anything with breasts, usually in the most absurdly silly way, using the worst of the classic pick-up lines. All of which changes when she feels threatened, or feels other people are threatened. She becomes instantly intense and confrontational, stubborn and self-sure. And if the threat remains, or is grave... Arika is one of the Chosen, even if she doesn't normally see it. With a snap of her fingers and a scream of challenge, she can become, in an instant, like another creature - seeming to grow almost four inches in height and massively more bulk, she transforms herself instantly into a giant figure in a suit of fully-sealed armor, wielding a whirring, unusual and bizzare weapon in her hands. She remains brash and forward, but now with her voice modulated somewhat by the armor, she seems much more imposing and dangerous - as is proper for one of the Chosen of the Sun. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery 3 ' '''Martial Arts ' 'Melee 5 (The Builder's Multitool +3) ' 'Thrown ' 'War '''3 ZENITH Integrity 2 Performance '''Presence 3 ' 'Resistance 4 ' Survival TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills *'''Craft (Elemental) 5 **'Craft (Magitech) 4' Investigation Lore 4 Medicine Occult 4 NIGHT Athletics Awareness 3 Dodge Larceny Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Low Realm Free Extra Language: Seatongue Language 1 Rivertongue Language 2 Old Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) *Artifact 5: The Builder's Multitool *Artifact 5: The First Armor of Keshis *Artifact 1: Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light *Manse 3: Sidereal Manse (Guardian Gem) *Manse 3: Earth Manse (Jewel of the Master's Hand) *Resources 2 *Cult 1(The Leaf Tribe) Artifacts The Builder's Multitool Constructed in the height of the First Age as a fanciful soloution to a problem that wasn't really there, this device is the final word in extensible utility. On it's own it comes with a blade's edge that's a whirring sequence of infinite teeth, a gigantic, spinning serrated disk that can be launched with tremendous force, and a gigantic drill-bit that can easily pierce mountains, metal, and men. The First Armor of Keshis Reputedly (though unlikely) the first armor ever crafted by a legendary designed of all things which the Chosen wear upon themselves, the First Armor of Keshis is a full suit of Celestial Battle Armor, sealing it's wearer, head-to-toe, in a gigantic suit of armor that augments the wearer in every imaginable way, from offering unparalleled physical protection to enabling her to fly to regenerating the scrapes and beatings life gives her. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. The Excellent Workshop *Earth Manse 3 **Hearthstone: Jewel of the Master's Hand The Last Resort *Sidereal Manse 3 **Hearthstone: Guardian Gem Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Melee *Call the Blade **Summoning the Loyal Steel *1st Melee Excellency **Dipping Swallow Defense ***Solar Counterattack ***Bulwark Stance ****Fivefold Bulwark Stance ****Heavenly Guardian Defense Craft *First Excellency **Craftsman Needs No Tools Presence *Second Presence Excellency **Enemy-Castigating Solar Judgement Resistance *Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana **Hauberk-Lightning Gesture ***Armored Scout's Invigoration Integrity *Integrity-Protecting Prana Combos *Sudden Battle Escalation Method **Contains: Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana, Call the Blade, Heavenly Guardian Defense, Fivefold Bulwark Stance ***Costs: 7m, 2wp, plus any HGDs dropped *Invulnerable Smite of the Unconquered Sun **Contains: Enemy-Castigating Solar Judgement, First Melee Excellency, Heavenly Guardian Defense ***Costs: 2m, 1wp plus the motes pumped into 1ME and HGD Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Much of that which Arika owns is inferior in quality, owing to her relatively poor state, having only the remnants of what once was a fairly fat sack of jade, most of it spent (often unwisely) in her early travels. Still, her clothes remain in good condition, thanks to her being able to repair them, and she often gets by simply by being able to make what she needs, or repair what she has. Arika has a set of decent clothing that has obviously seen some hard use, and a set of basic tools. She carrys a fine hammer (which can easily see double duty smiting people or banging on objects,) and a well-used, personalized short sword, as well as a knife and other sundry items. *Knife **Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +2L, Defense +0, Rate 2, Tag: T *Fine Short Sword **Speed 4, Accuracy +2, Damage +3L, Defense +2, Rate 2 *Fine Hammer **Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +8B/2, Defense +1, Rate 2, Tags: O, P Magical Equipment Arika carries a number of magical items - or rather, she keeps them carefully Elsewhere, such that she can go from being a random, downtrodden traveler, to a golden-armored avenger in an instant's timespan. The only Artifact she wears normally is her Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light, which takes the form of a beautiful Oricalcum necklace, with a dangling bead of the stuff, carved with the Dawn Caste symbol, hanging between her breasts. Usually she wears this under her shirt, but there's no disgusing the golden band around her neck. Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light This was forged in an earlier time - during the High First Age. It was made in an hour by a Twilight Caste craftswoman to give to her Dawn Caste beau, but their relationship soured, and she absentmindedly gave it to a Terrestrial craftsman of the Earth aspect as payment for a favor. Not being inclined to wear a woman's jewelery, he saved it in the event (which never came) to give it to someone as a courtship gift. It remained in his hidden Manse for untold times, until it was discovered by Arika Kalm, who now enjoys it quite happily. With a mote of commited Essence, the Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light adds two dice to (Stamina + Resistance) rolls made against disease or poison. More usefully (or at least more handily,) it keeps the wearer clean and fresh in every respect. The Guardian Gem This Hearthstone, which is most often set within The Builder' Multitool for it's combat-appropriate powers, is quite useful and quite ironic, being a Sidereal gem that comes from a Manse which is Outside Fate, and is part and parcel of The Last Resort's design as a Manse which robbed Fate blind. It allows Arika considerable control over Fate itself. Twice per Story, she can re-roll any of her own rolls. Twice per story, she can also force someone else to reroll one of their rolls. Once the results have been born out, she can decide which roll shall be used. At any time, one of these four rerolls may be sacrificed to subtract two post-soak, post-roll health levels of damage from herself or any other being. The Jewel of the Master's Hand Most often the jewel which powers Arika's set of armor, the First Armor of Keshis, the Jewel of the Master's Hand is swapped for the Gurdian Gem into The Last Resort when Arika needs to draw upon it's powers to craft something. It confers a +4 bonus to Craft (Earth) rolls, +2 to the other Elemental Crafts, and +1 to esoteric Crafts (such as Magitech). The Builder's Multitool One of Arika's two favorite things in all of Creation, the Builder's Multitool has a myriad of uses which are being abbreviated here in favor of it's main article. In addition to the stats below, the Builder's Multitool doubles all post-soak damage inflicted against all inanimate objects. She has attuned the requisite eight motes of Essence to it. *The Saw of Endless Teeth **Speed 4, Accuracy +4, Damage +6L, Defense +3, Rate 4, Tags: 2, R *The Disk-Saw of Impeccable Precision **Melee: Speed 5, Accuracy +3, Damage +12L/4, Defense +1, Rate 3 **Ranged: Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +13L/4, Rate: 1, Range: 60 yards, Tags: 2, O, P *The Drill of Infinite Variance *Speed 6, Accuracy +3, Damage +14L/4, Defense -1, Rate 3, Tags: 2, O, P, R (The above statistics have factored in the Builder's Multitool's Magical Material bonus. The First Armor of Keshis Arika's other favorite object in all of Creation, her suit of Oricalcum Celestial Battle Armor, is if anything more versatile than The Builder's Multitool. It's not merely a suit of protection - it's a symbol, one which should justly loosen the bowels of any Immaculate Monks who have the bad fortune to challenge her. It has the following statistics: *Soak: 17L/17B, Hardness: 11L/11B, Mobility -0, Fatigue 0, Attunement cost: 10 motes The above statistics factor in the armor's Oricalcum MM bonus and the fact that Arika negated it's -1 Fatigue penalty by commiting an additional three motes of essence to Armored Scout's Invigoration. In addition to it's protective qualities, which are second only to a warstrider, it has the following special powers: *Filtration Battles: +2 bonus to Resistance against poison or all forms of disease (including wound infection); one-hour supply of fresh air (refilling the tank in fresh air takes one minute per ten minutes of air added to the tank) *Sensory Augmentation Visor: As a reflexive action, the wearer gains a +2 bonus to Awareness. Alternatively, the wearer can reflexively activate Essence Sight (Below) for three motes per scene, which also autmatically pierce any dragon armor cloaking device. In addition, the lenses that provide essence sight for this armor are coated with thin films made from a mixture of Oricalcum, Starmetal and Soulsteel. As a result, when the character activates the armor's Essence sight, she can also see unmanifested spirits, ghosts, living beings and enchanted objects (including walking dead and automatons) as glowing presences. In addition, the wearer can see the Essence-flows of demenses and manses at the range of her normal vision and can easily tell the power of these locations and if their Essence flows have been properly capped. **Essence Sight: Artifact lenses that provide Essence sight (such as, among others, those in suits of dragon armor) convert patterns and flows of Essence into visual data without needing actual illumination. This type of Essence sight can pierce darkness, fog, smoke, precipitation, light underbrush, and all other visual obstructions up to solid barriers an inch thick. Objects appear in surreal hues through the lenses, but otherwise appear exactly as they are, meaning there is no loss of sensory information. Only Essence-charged visual obstructions, such as those created with Charms or Spells, can obstruct Essene sight - and then only if they do not simply create or summon a mundane phenomenon. *Exomuscular Fibers: +2 dots to Strength for feats of Strength, calculating Jump Distance and inflicting damage with attacks. *Peripatetic Greaves: Doubled movement rate; 10mph marching movement rate *Reinforced Gauntlets/Boots: As weapons, the boots and gauntlets can parry lethal attacks without a stunt (as an exception to the standard "N" tag), and have the following respective statistics: **Gauntlet: Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +5B, Def +2, Rate 3, Tag: N **Boot: Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +6B, Def -2, Rate 2, Tag: N *Adaptive Camouflage Subsystem: +2 bonus to Stealth while moving or +3 while stationary. This ability specifically defends against Essence sight. In addition, this color-changing feature can also be used to provide the armor with the appropriate colors and imagery for parades and other formal occasions. *Enhanced Healing: The energies of this armor are focused on repairing the wearer's flesh. While wearing this armor, the owner heals one level of bashing damage every tick and one level of lethal damage every hour. *Enhanced Durability: The armor gains another +3L/+3B Soak and +2L/+2B Hardness. *Essence Wings: If the wearer spends five motes, this armor produces a pair of glowing golden wings made from solid Essene. These wings have a wingspan of 12 feet. After activating the wings, the armor can fly at a speed of 20 yards per tick for one scene. For six motes, the user can fly at up to 100 miles per hour for a number of hours equal to the wearer's permanent Essence, but maneuverability is limited. Roll (Dexterity + Athletics), difficulty 1, for the Exalt to make any sudden change in course. Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion (Primary) 2/5 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 2/2 Valor 4/5 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw: Aching Heart of the Hero The character's heart aches and angers to see the innocent and the weak suffering. She wails and rages to see the innocent beset by the rapacious, the users, the slave-drivers and the monstrous, and will go to any length to stand between them and harms' way. Limit Condition: The character sees the innocent suffering and is unable to effectively intervene. Limit Effects: The character immediately draws the most impressive weapon available to her and announces her intention to throw herself into the fray, which she promptly does, ignoring any and all pleas for subtly or temperance. She attacks the immideate source of the innocents' suffering directly if it is present, or seeks out the closest source of suffering if it is not. She remains in this state for (Essence) days or until she destroys or defeats the source of the suffering. If she Limit Breaks without her limit condition being present, she immediately departs to resolve the most immediate situation of innocents' suffering she can think of, by the fastest means available to her, ignoring all but direct attacks upon her (or innocents). Partial Control: The character need not attack immediately, but may take up to one hour to plot her attack - including using any and all means at her disposal to draw others into her plan, using the time to arm and armor herself, to gather resources or intelligence, or engaged in any other activity she deems appropriate as preperations for attacking and defeating the source of the suffering of innocents. If the immideate source is not present, she may begin a larger campaign's plotting, and remains in this state for (Essence) days, though she need not push herself until she drops towards it - she may take reasonable shelter from unsafe conditions or stop for rest, but she may not pursue another goal unless it may directly relate to her immediate goal of attacking the suffering of the innocents whose plight triggered the Limit Break. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 8 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. *Assumes wielding the Saw of Infinite Teeth: Dex 5, Melee 5 (+2 The Builder's Multitool), +3 = 15/2 = 7.5 rounded to 8. Mental Dodge DV 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 20(12) Lethal Soak 18(10) Aggravated Soak 17(9) Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 3 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal: 19 *Peripheral: 31/55 *Committed: 24 Peripheral **The First Armor of Keshis: 10 ***Armored Scout's invigoration: 3 ***Hauberk-Lightning Gesture: 1 **The Builder's Multi-Tool: 8 ***Summoning the Loyal Steel: 1 **Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies *Positive: Women. Perhaps it's sexist of her (and there's no perhaps about it), but Arika clearly favors dealing with women over men. This sometimes blinds her to the negative actions of many who are equipped with ovaries, however. *Positive: Magi-Tech. Though her own book-learning and capacity for Magitechnical aptitude is lacking, owing to her higher focus on martial pursuits and generally being a hero, Arika loves Magitech and wants to learn more about it. *Negative: The Sidereal Exalted who attacked her. Though the Arcane Fate might someday interfere with her recolection, the image of that Sidereal who attacked her Lookshan garrison and murdered all her friends (and tried to murder her!) will be burned into Arika's memory for a long time to come. *Negative: Conservative ideologies, theories and practices. Arika adores the idea of improving everything, and is intolerant towards those who wish to maintain the status quo, especially for such a stupid-headed reason as "that's the way it's always been." *Reserved Experience 163/176 *3 Spent - Cult 1 (Tribe of the Feather Guys) *3 spent - Melee Speciality (The Builder's Multitool) point three of three. *7 spent - War 3 from 0 *8 spent - First (Craft) Excellency *5 XP Spent - Craft (Elemental) 4 *8 XP Spent - Craftsman Needs No Tools *7 XP Spent - Craft (Elemental) 5 *5 XP Spent - Occult 4 *5 XP Spent - Lore 4 *5 XP Spent - Craft (Magitech) 4 Various OOC Notes Arika Development Wish List *Surprise-Defeating Perfect Defense: Priority emergency. **Awareness 5, 23 XP (3, 4, 6, 8 XP increments) *** Training Time: three months, one week (3 weeks, 1 week, 2 weeks, 3 weeks, 4 weeks) **Surprise-Anticipation Method: 10 XP *** Training Time: 8 days **Combo: Surprise-Anticipation Method + Heavenly Guardian Defense: 10 XP ***Training Time: 30 days. * Total Costs/Times: 43 XP, Four Months, two Weeks, one Day. *Clinch-Defeater: Priority Critical. **The Freedom Stone, Water Manse 3. (9 XP.) *Time: Whatever the ST requires. *All-Encompassing Sorcerer's Sight. Priority High. **Occult 5: 12 XP (5, 7) **Spirit-Detecting Glance: 8 XP. ***Training Time: 2 days. **All-Encompassing Sorcerer's Sight: 8 XP. ***Training Time: 5 days. *Total Costs/Times: 28 XP, one week. Category:En